The present invention is a valve train system. It has been discovered that current push rod valve train systems are extremely inefficient and unreliable at high RPM because floating occurs and allowing the valve to be neither open nor closed. Also valve bounce will occur. These current systems are prone to spring failure and lifter collapse. The present invention eliminates all of these problems.
Current push rod valve train systems do not allow for cam extreme dynamics. Push rod valve train systems have great inefficiencies that result from the use of springs in the systems. It has been discovered that the present invention uses a system where each movement has a counter movement and the system is in true balance. There is force and counterforce, not excessive force, which leads to constant balance. With the instant system there is an action and counteraction leading to balance.
It has been discovered that this overall balance in the valve train system has achieved a greater utility over conventional spring biased systems.